Along with recent advances in information and communication technologies, various wireless communication technologies have been developed. Thereamong, a wireless local area network (WLAN) enables users to wirelessly access the Internet through their portable terminals such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and portable multimedia players (PMPs) in homes, offices, or specific service areas, based on wireless frequency technology.
To overcome limits to communication speed, which are a weakness of WLAN, systems for increasing speed and reliability of a network and extending wireless network coverage have been introduced in recent technology standards. For example, IEEE 802.11n supports a high throughput (HT) of data processing rate of up to 540 Mbps and adopts multiple input and multiple output (MIMO) technology in both a transmitter and a receiver in order to minimize transmission errors and optimize data rate.